<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn Lucky (Rewritten) (Read the tags!!!) by NightBlitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372787">Damn Lucky (Rewritten) (Read the tags!!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlitz/pseuds/NightBlitz'>NightBlitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost everyone is dead, Alternate Universe - Angels, But Henry was never involved in VH, Charles is a very doting boyfriend, Charles is just gentle to everyone, General Dadforce, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just wanted to do a non romantic reader insert, I listened to Behind Blue Eyes way too much, I snapped, I still refuse to write that, I won't make y'all hate Sven this time, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Overdosing, Reader insert but reader not main focus, Reader is a guardian angel, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry if that dissapoints you, This will be dark, Tweaked ch.2 because I goofed up, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), You Have Been Warned, You're not shipped with anyone, i blame life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlitz/pseuds/NightBlitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if angels thrived closer to us than we thought? Henry and Dave, prisoners of the Toppat clan, create a suicide pact with a bunch of Toppat Clan members.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue aka The Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rewritten from the first version. Before it was taken down, along with most of my other stories due to me losing a lot of motivation, because my personal life is going into shittier waters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angels are always thought to live up in the heavens, way up in the clouds, but what if they were closed to us than we thought? Their world hidden in plain sight? That's what Henry heard anyway. His uncle told him that angels were actually those taken well before their time. After that, they lived the rest of their mortal lives in these modern cities in magically hidden caves. </p><p>All of did was convince Henry that his Uncle had his head way high up in the clouds. He's never bothered to ask anyway, since he ran away from home as a teenager. Now at the age of twenty eight, he made an attempt to steal a highly valuable diamond. </p><p> "Hey Dave, I need a refill."</p><p> During his attempt, he encountered a security guard he could only describe as a chicken. Then things went downhill very fast when some Toppat members showed up and mistaken Henry for a regular civilian.</p><p> "Hell, how many glasses have we had so far?"</p><p> Turns out, Henry and Dave had one thing in common: their will to live was completely gone.</p><p> "I can't believe we invited you into this."</p><p> They weren't the only ones, either. Turns out, a bunch of rookies in the clan were in the same boat. The two caught the group smuggling around twenty tons of alcohol into the adjacent cell, and after one thing led to another, everyone decided their time has come.</p><p> "Well, it's been nice knowing you for twenty minutes." , Henry raised his glass in the air. He lost track of the amount of drinks he had, was he around the thirties?</p><p> "Cheers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue .5 aka fade in, fade out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of The Pact</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(The angel stuff is based off of something I was trying to make years ago, and it turns out I accidentally messed a tiny thing up. Only Guardian Angels have wings. Regular angels have halos.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Fade in~</p><p>A job that a Guardian Angel has is to bring the new angels back with them. The biggest difference between the angels were, those of the Guardian Angel rank had wings. The rest only had halos.

</p>
<p>Charles was one of those angels, his wings tinted the same shade as his headphones. He died around a year ago on a mission to take out the Toppat space station. He was victorious, but at a cost. But to his delight, when he woke up again, he found out he was one of the elites. He even reunited with his former General, who became his current general again. Confusing, I know.</p><p>Currently, he stared at the bodies laying before him. Rupert counted seven of them, the most he's ever seen in one place. Well, for him, anyway. This was only his tenth mission. Grabbing his list from his pockets, he looked at the names as he directed the others. "Ok, Sam, Rupert, June, you can take the three in the corner. (Y/N), Quentin, Calvin, you take the three by the door."</p><p> " What about the guy in the middle? ", Sam asked as they picked up the red head.</p><p>" I'll take him. ". Charles gently picked up the man, lifting him up bridal style. As he gazed at him, something courses through Charles. He actually thought he was cute? "C'mon, where's the blasted vial?" . He shifted the body onto one arm as his right arm reached for a goal clipped onto his pants. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes."</p><p> "Alright, but don't take too long." , (Y/N) nodded to the others, before they all took off flying down the hallway. He gently set down the man before he checked the list. </p><p>'Henry... That's actually a beautiful name... What the hell am I thinking???'</p><p>It took no time at all to unscrew the cork off the vial, and Charles began to gently pour the faintly glowing blue contents down Henry's throat.</p><p> </p><p>~Fade out~</p><p>So this is what whiplash feels like.</p><p>A headache hit him so hard and fast, it felt like someone shot him in the head. Not only that, he felt nothing but pain everywhere. He dared not to open his eyes.</p><p> "I know it hurts, but you'll be ok soon." , he heard a voice whisper. He almost missed it because it was so faint. Soon enough, he felt the ground beneath him disappear, and it was replaced by a pair of strong arms. "You're friends are ok. They're with the others." . Now he wouldn't exactly call them friends, but he wasn't in the mood to argue for multiple reasons.</p><p> "Rest now, you'll need the energy." . He could hear the person start to hum some sort of lullaby, along with the sound of walking. Feeling the pain start to dull, he fell asleep in the stranger's arms. Guess he didn't die after all...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little did Henry know... </p><p>Also, congrats. You are a Guardian Angel. I just wanted to try a non romantic reader insert, because I can never find one. You're not a main character, but you do appear quite often.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as you can see, the author snapped. For my Saving Me readers, I'll try to update the story near the end of the month. I haven't been doing well lately, and I need to vent so...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>